Superboy's Weird Quality Time With Lex
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Superboy and Lex have quality time together. Under the sea. In Black Manta's ship. While being sivel. Because really, sometimes it's just a psychotic raving lunatic that would not only make a good father, but also a good therapist to self-concious not-even-a-year-old teenager with super powers.
1. Meeting

**Yeah... My first Young Justice story was a total failure, and wall this was orginally made for my _lswdapeijfrapij _I really like it.**

It certainley wasn't easy, sitting back to let some one alse take control. He didn't trust the older man. In fact, he made a mental note to add bald political figures to his hate list. Right under monkeys.

In case you hadn't noticed, that was one Connor Kent's, right now "Superboy's", thoughts on Superman's most hated enemy, Lex Luthor.

After a mission gone awry with The Team, Superboy had gotten angry and run off. Artemis and Kaldur managed to catch up to him, but not before they ran into some of Black Manta's followers.

Aqualad had gotten kidnapped, however, so Superboy and Artemis ran to his rescue. This lead to a very difficult battle in a ship, but the three teens came out victorious.

Unfortunatley, the goons used all the escape pods, so the three teens were stuck in the ship. At least, until Luthor, Black Manta, and Sportsmaster reared their ugly faces (Apparently in a canceled meeting)

And Luthor, ever being the politcal figure, offered a temporary truce; atleast until they got back on land (The fight had caused Manta's men to leave their stations, so they were now in the middle of the ocean). Superboy didn't trust him, but Aqualad hadn't been doing to good, and probably wouldn't last in a fight with the older villians. Plus, Artemis was running out of arrows.

He glared wearily at the older man, who was currently trying to get back to the surface.

Luthor glanced at him briefly, before turning back to his work.

"Tell me boy," He said, in an almost conversational tone "how have the Justice League been treating you? Well, I presume?" Superboy stared for a moment in shock. Was Luthor trying to get something out of him or just pass the time?

"...Yes," He mumbled finally. Luthor turned his head, before moving his whole body to look at him, leaning on the board; looking almost like Sperboy- chest puffed out slightly, straight back, arms crossed- in his position.

Superboy realised he was mirroring the man's stance, his leaning only slightly more on the wall with his left leg crossed over his right seeming to be the only difference.

The older man quirked his eyebrow.

"Then tell me this; why would they send only three of their operitives here, ironically all still children, to fight three very large scale criminals, when they are clearly not at peek condition?"

Superboy flinched, and the words came tumbling out

"It's not their fault! Your people attacked us, not the other way around! We didn't even come here for a mission!" Superboy took an abrupt halt in his talking. He scowled largely at the other male, bearley raining in his anger.

Luthor looked at him, before getting up and walking over so they were only arms length away.

"Take a deep breath." He stated simply. Superboy frowned, but did it anyway, knowing that Luthor couldn't physically hurt him. "Now exhale."

Superboy let it out, and suprisingly, it did help. He looked in shock at Luthor, who smiled knowingly.

"I'm not suprised. You have many conflicting emotions, and they completely forget to teach you the basic neccessities with dealing with them." Luthor said calmly, "So tell me, what do you do when you get upset, at something or someone?"

"Break it."

Luthor blinked. Once. Twice.

And then he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" He finally yelled; cheeks turned scarlet with emberressment.

Luthor only seemed to laugh harder, before calmimg himself down. Taking three deep breaths, he looked up at Superboy.

"Young man," he breathed out; still grinning "Trying to break something that upsets you is not always the answer."

"It's worked so far." Superboy stated, not looking him in the eye. Luthor chuckled again.

"That may be true, but what if you lost your temper with the wrong person?"

Superboy flinched, snapping his head up to look at Luthor in wonder. He sounded, in a way, like the other mentors; but unlike them, Connor had a small, growing buzz in his head that made him want listen to the man, that was different from the one for Batman.

"Well, what would you do?"

"I... I would face up to it," He mumbled.

"Alright, then. But that would cause issues. Dilemma. Would you still do it; if the consequinces were high?"

"Yes," Superboy said, not hesitating for a single secant.

"Why? Why would you risk it, even when you could get away with it? No witnesses, none at all." Luthor asked him. In any other time, this might be a interrigation. But it wasn't. Luthor honsetly wanted to know these things.

He wanted to know what Superboy would do if he ever killed someone.

"Because... Because Once you start, you can't stop." The words were coming out now full force, without his ability to stop. To lie.

"And when you can't stop, it becomes a bigger and bigger part of your life untill... Until it's all you have left. And then... There's no turning back. Ever." His hands began to shake.

"You'r hands are forever stained with blood, your mind clouded with them. Their dying faces as they take theit last breaths... And then you stop regretting it. Don't give it another thaught. You lose all right to call yourself human..." He couldn't see clearly. Why was his face wet?

"That's enouph, Kr." Connor looked up once more, slowly; to see Luthor looking at him again. "Now, why don't you sit down?"

* * *

Four hours of mindless talking flew by until they reached the surface, halfway to Florida when Batman and the rest of The Team came for them... With both Green Lanterns, Hawkgirl, and Superman.

Artemis stormed up to the ship, M'gann and Kid Flash following after her as she appeared to be upset, not saying a word to the mentors. Aqaulad stared at Black Manta with a chilled expression before walking up quikly to Batman, who gave him the look a father would give their eldest son who had messed with their younger siblings. He was quickly banished to the Bio Ship as well.

Superman's eyes widened when he saw Superboy standing next to Luthor.

"Luthor! What did you-"

"Relax, Superman," The businessman said, waving him off. "I didn't harm anyone."

"Superboy!" Batman called, causing the 'teen' to flinch.

"Well, I take it this is your leave, my boy." Luthor sighed. "What a pity. It seems we will have to talk about space time analogies another time."

"Yeah." he said simply.

Lex reached his hand out, touching the top of the boy's head, before ruffling his hair, well aware of the shocked looks he was getting.

"Goodbye, Superboy." He smiled as the boy turned to jog off.

"See ya, Mr. Luthor!" He called back.

Superboy went into the Bio-Ship, only to see his friends giving him shocked looks. They had been watching.

"...Dude." Wally said simply.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Lex Luthor just... Did something _nice_. To some one other than _himself_." Robin said, just as shocked. "And nobody _died_."

"Huh?" Superboy asked, clearly confused.

"We'll... Let Batman explain when we get home."

The noises of yelling outside was all it took for Connor to realise life just got a little more confusing.

* * *

**Yes. My secant try at Young Justice fanfiction. You like? This takes place during Season One. **

**Gotta love Season One. **

**Anyways, I'm thinking of writing sequels (Or, midquels, technicaly- maybe even just more chapters) About how the other's thoughts during this went. Like what Kaldurr and Black Manta talked about, or Artemis and Sportsmaster. **

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. Quostioning

**Well, people really seemed to like it, so here it is, the next part of the "series". **

**I decided to go with having it from Luthor and Superboy's view this time. Just because. **

**They won't actually meet with eachother in this one, but if I make a next they will.**

**Let's see where it takes us. **

**Also, thanks Lucy. You reminded me I still had other stories to work on. You're awesome! :D **

**(Also, the reason I haven't updated so long was because I went to visit my brother for graduation. And good news! I got a laptop for my birthday! And it has SPELCHECK! Yaaay!**

* * *

Superboy glanced over at Kaldurr, who was staring intently into nothing. He, Superboy and Artemis were sitting in a row of uncomfortable plastic chairs, four more seats next to Artemis, until it reached a lamp. The room was tense, as Conner fidgeted in his seat, Artemis glared silently, and Kaldurr tried not to show ant signs of cracking.

"This sucks," Artemis said, finally breaking the silence. "We all get pulled into some unknown location just because The League freaks out and gets paranoid."

"Do they not think we are mentally stable after only one meeting with them?" Kaldur asked, seemingly to finally get out of his thought-induced trance.

"I thought we proved ourselves already," Superboy said, looking down at the suddenly interesting floor.

"You can come in now," One of the Green Lanterns, "Hal", Batman had called him, stood in the doorway looking at them as if they were the eighth wonder of the world.

Artemis stomped up first, glaring at him heatedly as she walked into the room. Kaldurr'ahm followed suit secants after, not looking at the, as Wally called him; "Space Cop", Superboy following in third, a bad feeling washing over him.

In the room, Superboy immidiatley recognized The Mentors, Canary, Superman and Captain Marvel. All of them seemed to be staring t the three intently, as well as the rest in the room.

"Sit." Batman commanded, his voice ringing in the large room. As soon as the three sat down at the round table -Aqualad favoring his right side-, Superboy remembered what he'd been told about King Arthur. How The Round Table was made so everyone was equil, and so they looked each other in the eye.

In a way, did that make Batman King Arthur and The League his knights? It would make sense. He could see it. Black Canary would be Sir Lancelot, Flash as Sir Galahad, Aquaman as Sir Gareth...

Getting back onto subject, Conner looked at Batman, who started talking when he got everyones undevided attention.

"I know you're curious why you're here. It's simple. We need to know what happened in Manta's ship." It wasn't suprising the Bat knew they were confused. As far as Conner was concerned half of the time, he knew everything.

"Here?" Artemis asked. _'In front of them?'_ being the real question.

"Yes. Speaking of which-" He nodded, before looking at the other heroes. "If you're not a mentor, get out."

"What?" Wonder Woman asked. She didn't expect the sudden need for them to go.

"These three are children who possibly just went through a tramatic experiance, and we need them comfurtable to get all possible information, but without the chance some one will listen in. So get out."

"Of course,"

"Question?!" Wonder Woman snapped in shock, looking at the faceless man who spoke. Conner remembered him from his training at CADMUS. A Detective who lacked physical facial features and was highly known for being a conspiracy theorist; which was probably why it was so weird. Rumour was that he went through his teammate's garbage, so why would he turn a blind eye to something that just screamed conspericy?

In fact, he had almost discovered the real minestrations four times (The main reason Conner was told about him, if only breifly)

"Question stays, actually." Batman said, "He might be able to peg any possible theories or holes I miss, and has had more contact with Luthor and Sportsmaster than sevral of us have, wall two of us have never even met them."

_(A/N I do not know if this is true; I just love Question _SO MUCH_ and figured he needed a cameo_)

Why was it the thought Batman could miss something disturbed Superboy so greatly?

After the other heroes left, the only ones there were Batman, Black Canary, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Red Tornado and Question, not including the only three adolestants in the room.

Superman was gone.

"Aqualad," The older Atlantean said to his blonde-haired protege, "Would you mind explaining what happened on the ship with Black Manta?"

The leaders and teens looked towards Kaldurr'ahm, who suddenly found his webbed feet interesting. Slowly, he cleared his throught; as if thinking over what to say.

"When Superboy ran off, Artemis and I got concerned and tried to follow. We... I" The oldest teenager corrected himself mid-sentence, fidgeting in slight pain "did not understand where we were going, and we ended up, after some misplased aggression, in the middle of a heist. I did not realise this until one of Manta's men pointed us out, thinking we knew their plans. I should have told the Team to retreat, but we were all upset with each other, and my anger clouded my judgement... I got a leap of unconciousness, due to my own rashness, and caused them to come after me."

"You should be more carefull," Green Arrow said, chastisizing "you could have gotten the others hurt if they hadn't protected themselves."

"Okay," Artemis said, demanding attention "let's get one thing streight; Aqualad got hurt, yeah, but he was protecting me. My arrow got stuck and Superboy was already holding off, like, eight other guys. He did it to protect me and he did it valiently. So shut up."

Green Arrow took his "neice's" advice.

"That was unnecessary, Artemis. I was simply explaining-" Aqualad didn't get to finish his sentence, the young girl on a role; in a matter of speaking.

"-That you're a glutton for punishment and can't take five seconds of glory for the life of you?" Artemis raised one of her eyebrows, Flash snickering at the comment; before getting nudged by Red Tornado; mimicking Kid Flash when with Robin.

Aqualad sighed in defeat, carefull of his left side. You couldn't beat Artemis when it was one of her bad days.

"Anyways; I'm afraid I don't remember much of the ride there, but I do remember when I woke. Superboy dowsed me in water wall Artemis guarded the door. We tried to get out; but we just ended up getting surrounded by Manta's men." He paused, thinking over how to explain the next few words.

"We managed to defeat them, but I injured my side, and Artemis was nearly out of arrows. Unfortunatley, Superboy crashed into a button when one of the men tried to attack after waking up before we could tie him with the rest." He paused again, biting the inside of his lip. Conner didn't really like the look he was giving; but he delt with it.

"All of Manta's men took the escape pods and ran. Apparently Superboy hit a button that would cause the ship to self-destruct." Letting in a deep breath -did _everyone_ know that trick but him?- he continued "I couldn't control the ship. It was a combination of Atlantean and Surface machinery, and I hadn't researched one of such calliber in a long time, as usually we are in Miss Martian's vessel."

"That's when we met them." Aqualad seemed to be thinking about Black Manta more than Luthor or Sportsmaster as he said this. "They fixed the ship- knew the password to make it stop. And made us a deal."

"What deal?" Question asked. It was strange, seeing a man's face move; as if he had lips, a tongue and teeth when you couldn't see it. A blank slate; some one he didn't know or know how to feel about. He confused Superboy in the same way Luthor had- if not more of a gut instinct (Like with Luthor) than natural curiosity.

"They didn't trust eachother," Superboy said; finally speaking up "We could react the detonation device if we wanted to, and could get out with Aqualad. They didn't have that mutual trust; so Sportsmaster and Luthor could die if they were left behind. So we all agreed that we'd all go together, in pairs of two -one villian, one hero- until we reached the surface." Question rubbed his chin as the others started to get concerned. Even Batman looked mildly upset; which meant he was really angry.

Before any of the Mentors could embarrass themselves, Question broke in. "Why would they not simply kill you right there? They are all highly sophisticated criminals. Unless..."

"They had a reason to keep you alive." Batman's baritone voice growled throughout the room.

"Yes." Question nodded "It's very possible that they actually wanted you all to come; see how powerfull the new recon team is; if they possed a threat. But since not all of you were there, they didn't have the logistics needed. Or...!"

"Yes?" Kaldurr asked slowly as Question as he seemed to get stared down by the faceless man.

"You are the protege of Aquaman, and your father had strong connections with him at one point. It's possible he wants to use you as leverage against your father and teacher. With the constant threat of you getting hurt above their heads; they could very well snap. And Artemis, you hold a strong background with Sportsmaster and he has taken up a very strong disliking towards your new mentor. I know you haven't told you teammates yet; so I won't say much else."

"Does _everyone_ know?!" Artemis snarled at Green Arrow, who raised his hands up in defence.

"I didn't tell him." He said honestly.

"He didn't have to." Question said airily "The first time you went on a mission I came over to the scene before putting a tracking device on your suit when you were coming over to talk with him." Question gestured briefly to Green Arrow, "I spoke with you mother by the way. Lovely woman. We had tea."

Judging by the look on Artemis' face, she was clearly in shock.

"Back to the matter of hand. Superboy. You were created by CADMUS to replace Superman. Their is a eighty-four point six percent chance that Luthor had something to do with your creation; and didn't want his money wasted. He could very well see you as his escaped or wayward property, off playing with a bunch of men in spandex when you should be doing something else. They might be trying to-" He froze, getting up quickly "...I'm going to research this," There were hundreds of theories popping up in his head. Hundreds of possibilities, that with even the slightest bit of evidence could prove them or disprove them. He rushed to the door and left the room.

"...Did you have to give him the information?" Flash sighed a few moments after Question left the room.

"He would have gotten the information either way. It was obvious by how easily he let up." Batman seemed to be saying something with his eyes. Flash seemed to understand. Superboy silently watched the two.

Question was rooted into this somehow. He didn't know **how**, _but he was_.

"Now," Batman said, gathering everyone's full attention. "Continue."

"Yes," Aqualad nodded. "Each of us split up with a villain. I went with Black Manta, wall Artemis followed Sportsmaster to the kitchens. Superboy stayed with Luthor."

"You let Superboy stay with Luthor?" Black Canary asked, her tone lapsing on shocked.

"_That_ would definitely explain a lot." Flash stated, hand resting o his chin.

"Batman," Canary whispered to the male, before leading him away from the table. Superboy over-heard the small conversation, "I think it would be best if I took them all in individually to talk about their time with the villains... So they don't all try to hide behind a story, or keep in their problems."

Batman nodded; though it was obvious he was going to say that before.

"Alright, everyone." Batman thundered, looking down at everyone from where he loomed. "Green Arrow, take Artemis home. Flash, Red Tornado and I will drop off Superboy and Aqualad. Everyone else- get out of the way."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"

Lex rolled his eyes before they flicked back to Sportsmaster; who was currently using his X25-7235 Grade 8 (technology enganced binoculars) to spy on his current 'target'.

He, along with Sportsmaster and Black Manta, were all in a meeting.

The term 'meeting' being used very loosely.

The three villains had decided to put more effort into hiding their get togethers. So they decided to go with the 'in plain sight' route, changing their looks only slightly. Lex had a hat covering his 'hair', and the least expensive clothes in his closet he could find with a pair of shades covering his eyes. Sportsmaster looked very much like an everyday thug in his wedding suit (Much too tight, and made of leather); Black Manta could be mistaken for a woman, but only if that person were completely and utterly imbecilic, with his light blue jeans, long-sleeved dark purple shirt and beanie, which made him look -_some how_- feminine.

The men had decided to choose different places to hold the meetings in some not-quite-public places. They were going to have Klarion with them, but the Witch-Boy was currently being 'grounded' by some man he called "Uncle Jason"; so he couldn't come (thank goodness, he was known to annoy all of the villains). Sportsmaster chose a abandoned building's top floor in Gotham City.

Next to his daughter's High School.

"Yes, it is," Sportsmaster all but growled out. "Jerry Thomson from Homeroom has a crush on Artemis and is thinking of asking her out. But he also likes Lucy Lane in Science; and I'd rather lose my left eye than even consider the idea of a possible two-timer dating my Arty-Girl."

"...The fact you know this is highly disturbing," Black Manta said slowly, clearly perturbed.

"Lay off it. At least I keep an eye on my kid." Sportsmaster snapped, zooming in on the girl.

"I watch for Kaldur'ahm." Manta said, sounding offended.

"Of course you do," Sportsmaster snorted. "That's why he works for Aquaman."

Manta scowled.

"At least he had a reason, your daughter joined Green Arrow out of nowhere, even going so far as to call him uncle."

Lex scowled, knowing that Lawrence had a short fuse with that subject, and David might have just crossed a thick line, that wall not easy to brake; would set off a thousand grenades. It was a direct insult to his family, at least by their standards.

(I'm sorry, I just felt like no one ever writes using their real names)

Thinking back to his meeting with Kr, he could definitely say that he was an intresting child, and from how he interacted with Lex and his Team, very shy. But that was good, in a way. The boy didn't trust easy, which was vital for someone of his standings. He needed proof he could trust you before he did, and listened to other's opinions. He could grow up to be a fine young lad- if under the right supervision.

Though he didn't like the name. Superboy. He had named the child Kr, the people at Cadmus really had no business _renaming_ him.

"Luthor, is it normal to _stalk_ your children?" Manta asked, turning to Lex. apparently the two other villains were in a heated debate. Really, they could be so childish.

"Well, we are hardly normal, aren't we?" Lex snapped right back.

"I highly doubt that was called for..."

"Stop pushing me fish-sticks..."

"Fish-sticks? Well, _that's_ creative..."

Okay. Klarion was really rubbing off on them.

* * *

Pouting in the corner of a magic ball on Jason Blood's desk, Klarion sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Jason asked, raising a brow.

Klarion just scowled at the older male.

"Fine, be that way." Jason sighed, turning back to his paperwork. "But don't cry when you go to bed early."

"What?! But that's not fair!" Klarion yelled, face red.

"Fair isn't for little witch-boys who enslave cities because they couldn't find their favorite ice creams." Jason frowned.

"What kind of city doesn't have a single store with Strawberry in it?" Klarion mumbled.

"The kind that want to be left alone by you."

"humph,"

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again Lucy! (Though you probably don't even read this anymore- it's been so long!)**

**That was an actual thing by the way. In one of the Batman episodes (The animated series, I believe) Jason stuck Klarion in a magic ball with only a chair in it. **

**There's actually this really cool quote in that episode- **

**Etrigon: mother's grief, father's shame, soon he goes to whence he came**

**Robin (Tim): What's that mean?**

**Etrigon: I'm sending him to his room**


End file.
